This invention relates to a recording stylus. Such styli are moved relative to a recording sheet to mark the sheet by applying ink, an electrical discharge or pressure. In the case of marking with ink the sheet may be of ordinary paper, but in the other cases the sheet must be of a type sensitive to the electrical discharge or pressure so as to form a mark immediately or by subsequent development.
When there is a discontinuity in the recording sheet, as for example at the gripping bar on a recording drum, the stylus is moved out of its normal position by the discontinuity. In the past, difficulty has been encountered in finding a recording stylus which will return to its normal recording position in the shortest possible time after engaging the discontinuity.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a recording stylus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a recording stylus which quickly rebounds after encountering a discontinuity.